


some say we're sinners

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Spy! AU, agent! au, and fuck buddies, bad guy, good guy, jjp are in love, lil drabble, they are also enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: Because for tonight at least, they can be lovers, because once they leave the protection that this room provides them, they'll be enemies again.





	some say we're sinners

**Author's Note:**

> title is from fire on fire - sam smith

Frankly, the parties became boring for Jinyoung. But his boss said that he needed to be here, so here he is. His partner Jackson Wang somewhere else probably forgetting the whole reason why they are here- the case that is still open. 

A hand touches his ass then, as he walks through the crowd, and without hesitation he goes to swing but his hit is intercepted by a hand grabbing his wrist. Scowling, he comes face to face with Im Jaebum of all people, looking devilishly handsome. It's been awhile since they've seen each other, not since the shoot out just over a month ago. 

"You're too predictable Park," he sighs with a hint of a smirk on his face as he drops Jinyoung's hand. "I didn't know the Guard Dog's were being sent out." 

"Yeah well that tends to happen when there's ten million dollars on the line," he snaps and pulls his hand back into his side scandalized, as if Jaebum's touch burned him. 

Jaebum pulls a mock sad face, "Why are you so cold?" 

"You shot me." He delivers the truth in monotone, his face expressionless as the humor of the situation is clearly absent from his voice. 

"I knew you had a vest on. Or else I wouldn't have, I've got appearances and all of that Jinyoung, honestly. Do you think I would intentionally shoot you?"

"Yes." 

"Ouch. Don't you know you mean more to me?" In one swift motion, he pulls Jinyoung into him as he begins swaying them to the beat of the music. Leaning in, he brings his mouth to Jinyoung's ear, "You're my favorite piece of ass." 

Admittedly now, it brings a smile to Jinyoung's face at the sheer ridiculousness. But there's a terrifying truth underneath it, the attachment that the two of them have. It's dangerous. They're enemies, and really if... whatever it is that they are doing was exposed, they'd both be killed and labeled as traitors. It's like Romeo and Juliet, but not as romanticized and it hasn't ended in suicide, not yet at least. They both teeter the line dangerously, pushing at the envelope trying to see how far that they can go. 

"You're such a dog." 

His brown eyes glow as he drops his voice down, "Woof." Laying his head down against Jinyoung's shoulder, "Would Guard Dog number two care if you went missing for a bit?" 

"Are you insinuating that I'm number one?" Jaebum is peering up for him, a look in his eyes that makes Jinyoung go quiet for a second, successfully ripping his breath away. Pathetic really, that one look, one bat of Jaebum's eyelashes, and Jinyoung's willing to compromise just about everything. "It depends, how long?" 

"You know I can make it short," he says, referring to the time that they exchanged a quick blow job on a mission once, almost being caught. "Or if you can make the time..." 

It appears as if Jaebum is giving him the genuine choice, but he knows the cards that he is playing. He knows that Jinyoung is greedy and in much too deep and would force the time damn it not already be present. After a beat, Jinyoung is leaning his left wrist to his ear, "Jackson?" 

It takes a few seconds, but then Jackson's voice replies, "Yeah?" 

"I think I've got a lead," his eyes flicker to Jaebum. "I'll be gone for a bit, you know what to do if it's an emergency." 

"Got you, ditto." 

Jaebum's still blinking at him and he sighs, "Lead the way." 

Long ago, he stopped being afraid of being alone with Jaebum. For his own emotions, and just in general. He stopped fearing that everything was a trap or a set up, because it never was. And despite having a lot of talk, when it came to the real business of it, on the field, they did dumb shit to not fuck up each other. There had been the time Jinyoung helped break him out, or the time Jaebum had the option to shoot him, for real- no vests, nothing. But he didn't. 

He doesn't like to think about what it means, he doesn't let himself think about it if he can honestly help it.

Grinning, Jaebum grabs his hand and Jinyoung follows him out. While walking, no one spares them a second glance. The music dies out as they get into the hallway, the only sound being the low chatter of those who left the main room. 

As soon as the elevator closes, Jaebum is trapping him against the steel wall with his hand resting next to Jinyoung's head. Licking his lips, Jinyoung makes eye contact with him and tilts his head up and to the side leaning in, anticipating what was about to become, the final seal on his fate for the night. 

When Jaebum kisses him, it enlightens a fire in his bones. The kiss is slow and it sends Jinyoung reeling. They have had plenty of passionate nights where they were all over each like horny teenagers, or mornings where it had to be quick, and even nights where it was aggressive with lots of hair pulling and blood. Jaebum's kissed him many ways, but never like this. 

It's a way that Jinyoung can say that he has never been kissed before, and he has kissed many _many_ people, for many different reasons. For lust, lies, deceit. He has kissed passionately, aggressively, or with a false sense of sensuality. But this kiss left him feeling something a kiss never has before, it made him feel important, wanted. 

The door dings open, and Jaebum all but drags him out and into the nearest room, not before taking the time to make sure that the lock is put into place. Pushing Jaebum back against the couch, Jinyoung hungrily takes as his hands go to Jaebum's shirt, ready to strip him but Jaebum pulls away and grabs at Jinyoung's wrists to still them. 

With a slightly frown, Jinyoung takes in Jaebum's face, Jaebum has never denied him before, even in their worst of moments, on top of the fact that Jinyoung always got what he wanted. And what he wants in this moment is to either suck dick, or get his dick sucked. "Why'd you stop?" 

"Let's take it slow tonight." 

That within itself confuses Jinyoung more, because one thing that they had never done before is go slow, because things between the two of them have always been turbulent at best. It raises his suspicions and he splays his hands across his lower stomach, "Jaebum, what's this really about?" 

"Nothing," he says, and it's almost convincing enough that Jinyoung just might have believed. The key word being almost. Upon seeing the look in Jinyoung's eyes, he elaborated, "You know that I'm not the best when it comes to words." 

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that actually. Thank you for the reminder." 

Jaebum breathes out of his nose, almost as if he is mildly annoyed at Jinyoung's reaction. "So let me show you instead, let me show you, instead of telling you." 

"Jae-" 

"Shh," he brings his finger up to his lips. "Please, let me show you." 

Knowing just how stubborn that Jaebum is, he shuts up and gives up the fight then, letting Jaebum's lips come to him again, and falls to the slower pace that Jaebum has set. He sighs in relief as he feels Jaebum's hands slide across his body and land just underneath his thighs, and one quick movement, he's standing up and supporting Jinyoung's weight. 

He places Jinyoung down on the bed while he still stands next to the bed in between Jinyoung's legs. Jinyoung blinks up, silent, and trying to exercise patience as he watches Jaebum watch him. His body nearly begs for Jaebum's touch as he reaches out, the palm of his hand pressing flat against his stomach, splaying across slightly underneath his left rib cage. It hits him there, he can still feel the phantom of a bullet landing that would have landed directly right there, and would have torn through his skin, if it had not been for the bullet proof vest that he was wearing. 

He had wondered after he had gotten shot, Yugyeom, who was still new from training, and ever the utmost of loyal and emotional, that he tore away from the battle, successfully letting them get away to fled Jinyoung's side with tears in his eyes. Jinyoung hadn't known what to think then, all of the emotions had filtered through his brain at a rapid rate, betrayal, denial, but then understanding. It had been a risk. He had spent a long time wondering if Jaebum would have shot regardless if he had known that Jinyoung had a vest on. 

But he had his answer now, as Jaebum stood before him, there was regret in his eyes. He wouldn't have done it, and it makes him swallow as Jaebum's hands finally begin moving to unbutton his shirt and expose his chest. 

Finally, Jaebum leans over him, his lips pressing right underneath his ear. He continues a trail there, kissing and licking at Jinyoung's neck, his collar bones, his chest, his stomach. It felt as if Jaebum was carefully peeling him apart, unfolding him at his very seems. 

He doesn't want to think what Jaebum is trying to say to him right now, when his own words fail him. Because their prides are both so damn stubborn, and it would be damning to say out loud, but it burns even more as the message is pushed into his skin the as Jaebum touches him, fucks him. 

It's love. 

"Jaebum," he gasps, his hand coming up to cradle his face. 

Before Jaebum can say anything, Jinyoung is kissing him, and kissing him, because he is greedy and Jinyoung would do anything to get what he wants, what he loves. Because for tonight at least, they can be lovers, because once they leave the protection that this room provides them, they'll be enemies again.


End file.
